iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghiscar
Ghiscar is the name of both the region of Essos south of Slaver's Bay, but also the empire contained within it, ruled by the Ghiscari. The strength of Ghiscar was much diminished by the forces of Old Valyria before the Doom, and the empire has struggled to return to the power of Old Ghis ever since. Territory The territory of Ghiscar includes the peninsula to the east of the Gulf of Grief, and the island of Ghaen, to the south of the landmass. Located on a island nearby is the city of New Ghis. The cities of Slaver's Bay, namely Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen have grown increasingly independent of their founding lands, to the point where they will frequently skirmish against each other in pursuit of their own, individual interests. Despite this, the relationship between the Slaver cities and Ghiscar proper remains neutral most of the time, and if their hold upon slave trade was to grow threatened, they would undoubtedly rise against those responsible. Recent expansions towards Sothoryos led to the acquisition of most of the Basilisk Isles, although many more in name than in military or economic stalwartness. Expeditions into the jungle of the continent have yielded from naught to disaster, and as such focus has been placed upon the reconstruction of the cities of Zamettar and Gogossos thus far. People Language Most modern Ghiscari speak in the language of their conquerors, High Valyrian, twisted by growling accents and peppered with slaver's argot. However, modern Ghiscari continue to write with their unique glyphs. Besides the bastard Valyrian dialects, a mongrel tongue combining Old Ghiscari and High Valyrian is also spoken by some along the bay. Nevertheless, some words of the old language are still in use and are part of the dialect, such as Mhysa, which means "Mother". It is considered inappropriate for slavers to refer to themselves in first person. Customs The wealthy slaver elite, old names with fat purses, play mock wars at the fighting pits with their slave soldiers, pretending to be the scourges of Old Ghis, or sit atop their pyramids drinking apricot wine, all clinging to the glories of the Old Empire. They consider themselves the blood of Old Ghis. As a sign of high station they wear the tokar, an impractical outfit that requires the wearer to hold it in place with one hand and walk in small steps. Highborn men also wear hairs teased, oiled, and twisted into fantastic shapes such as horns or wings. Ghiscari also fond of rich food including duck eggs, octopus stew, and even dog. Particularly popular are stews of red octopus and unborn puppy, honeyed dormice and jellied dog brains. It is said that Ghiscari will eat meat of any creature, except man or dragon. Beef is considered by many to be a food suitable only for unwashed savaged. Religion The Ghiscari still worship the gods of Ghis, with Graces as their priestesses. The Green Grace is the topmost religious figure in a Ghiscari city. The Ghiscari consider the blood spilled in the fighting pits a sacrifice most pleasing to their gods. Ghiscari bury their dead in crypts below their own manses. Category:Ghiscar Category:Essos Category:New Ghis Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Ghiscari